The Sun, the Moon, and Stars
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Their love was cursed by the higher gods and now they only get to have a few moments everyday together. Sort of a Greek gods AU.


Calloused feet padded the sand as he walked along the beach. The sun-his sun-radiated above illuminating the soft blue waves as they lazily lapped the golden shore. His red and yellow tunic fluttered in the wind.

He could feel a slight waver in his energy as his sun descended closer to the horizon. A shimmer caught his eye further down the beach causing a smile to grow on his face. The shimmering grew into a silhouette, sparkling in outline. To a mere mortal one would look upon the sight and say it was merely a mirage but Natsu knew better. The further his sun dipped to the horizon line the more the prominent the mirage grew. Finally the moon started peeking out in the east solidifying the mirage in front of him.

Then there she was.

She glowed like the pale moonbeams, her eyes sparkling like the diamonds against the deep velvet sky. Her light blue tunic swayed in the gentle wind as well her hair, tangling it in way that Natsu wanted to run his fingers through to straighten out.

They stood staring at each other for a moment before both took off running to each other, desperate to hold each other in their arms.

Natsu wrapped his arms her waist and twirled her in the air, her twinkling laughter relaxing Natsu instantly.

When he put her down, he held her close, foreheads touching.

He could feel their energies mix and merge, their love grow and brighten, initiating reactions from their separate forces. The stars grew in luminosity in the dark blue sky above them while the horizon streaked into pinks and oranges at the glowering sun.

They whispered soft "I love you's" into each others ears, relishing the presence of each others warmth.

The sun fell even further causing Natsu to grimace. He could feel himself fading, his sun only a sliver.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lucy." He whispered.

She ran her fingers through his hair, the stars glowing brighter at every loving touch in response to her emotions to this man in front of her.

In the last beam of sunshine, she gave him a brave smile before leaning in and kissing him gently. When she opened her eyes he was gone, off to another part of the world where his sun beams touched the earth.

Their cursed love story brought about by the higher crueler gods gave them only a few moments together, always only a few wonderous moments together in the mornings and nights, and it was never enough.

Lucy looked sullenly at the ground where he once stood. The sky grew darker overhead while Lucy listened to her constellations come to life.

The wind billowed her hair to side when she looked back to where his sun had set over the ocean. The ocean darkened without his sun to illuminate it, instantly creating a sense a darkness and fear as the waters churned and crashed on the shore, rather than a sense of calm laziness his sun gave to it. Her heart felt the same churning and fear without his presence there to soothe her longingness for him.

She gazed over her night sky, at the swirling galaxies and combusting stars, with only one thought on her mind. One day they will be together again, she knew it in her heart. Her constellations were always out searching for leads to find anything or anyone who could break their curse.

She would never give up, she will find a way, even if she had to move heaven and earth, she will find a way to be together with him again.

"My lady?" A voice she recognized said behind her.

She turned to her friend. "Have you found any leads, Leo?"

A small satisfied smile graced his glowing form. "I believe I have."

Her heart pounded with excitement, with fear of the future, with hope for the future, but mostly with love for the silly man who now controlled both the light for the earth but also the light in her heart.

She looked again to where his sun had disappeared, allowing hope to fill her heart while wishing on her stars she wasn't foolish to let it.

She looked her friend Leo in the eye. "Then lets get started."

 **Authors Note: Happy Nalu Day! This is just a short drabble that came to mind one day so I don't plan on expanding but I hope you guys like it all the same!-Shelbi**

 **EDIT: This story will be continued! I couldn't let this idea go, I love it too much. I have an outline for the overall story and for a few of the chapters but I do not know when it will be published but I have a goal and an idea I love and hope you guys will like it too. So just be looking out for this story in the future! Thanks for all who reviewed! -Shelbi**


End file.
